Oneshots
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Stories of oneshots about Inui and Kaidou.
1. Party

Prince of Tennis: Party

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Kaidou growled, when did he get so mixed up here? He so didn't even want to come here tonight, but he had no other choice since it was Inui's party and Inui had decided that all of the Seigaku regulars would be coming with him to a dance bar.

Kaidou hissed as he looked around, Ryoma was sitting on Tezuka's lap as they sat while chatting with Fuji and Mizuki as they sat next to each other. Oishi and Kikumaru were on the dance floor; dancing away, Momoshiro was talking with Kawamura on another table since the two were straight and since this was a gay bar, they couldn't bring their girlfriends with them and Momoshiro and Kawamura doesn't mind that almost all the team members were gay except for them.

Kaidou hissed again, "enjoying yourself Kaidou?" A voice asked.

Kaidou jumped as he looked to his left and saw that Inui had bought him and himself a drink, "you should be asking you yourself that."

"What do you mean?"

"This is your party, isn't it? You should be enjoying Inui, not entertaining."

"I don't want any guest that I've invited to be left lonely, _Kaoru," _Inui purred out his name as Kaidou shuddered.

"Inui?" He asked but he saw Inui joining Ryoma and the others as he was lost in his thoughts again.

An hour passed and Kaidou was still standing at the same spot where Inui had talked to him just minutes ago.

* * *

End...

me: I know it's shot. But it was something I did long time ago while I was bored...

Kaidou: but you never put it up.

me: I keep forgetting.

Inui: this is shorter then your other stories.

me: That's why it's a one-shot.

Ryoma: we'll be onto the next story soon

Inui: review and update.


	2. Rival

Prince of Tennis: Rival  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Warning II: This is going to be a one-shot and this takes place doing the fight against Rikkai Dai.

* * *

"Don't worry about me Kaidou. I will win in this round for sure," Inui said confidently.

"You seem so sure. Yet this is your number one rival we are talking about and your best friend since childhood," Kaidou pointed out.

Inui nodded, "even so, I will dedicate this fight to you."

Kaidou blushed bright red, "you don't have to do that Sadaharu."

Inui smiled, "but I want to. After all the jealousy that you went through cause I was smitten with Renji back in childhood, I want you to forget about that and focus on the present."

"That's so sweet!" Sakuno exclaimed as Kaidou blinked and he looked around and saw all of the Regulars staring at him and Inui and everyone else that were around them.

Kaidou hissed in frustration, "just do what you got to do Sadaharu!" He snapped as Inui chuckled and he went towards the tennis court where Renji was waiting for him at the opposite side.

The game went on and everyone thought that Inui was doing fine with his data skills until they found out that Renji was just manipulating him. The score was now 5-4 as Inui sat on the bench to take a drink and wipe off the sweat that was forming on his face.

"Sadaharu!"

Inui turned around and saw that Kaidou was standing between Momoshiro and Kikumaru, "what is it Kaoru?" Inui asked with a smile.

"You better not loose this game or you won't be getting any tonight!" Kaidou snapped loudly enough for him to hear which everyone heard him.

The others that were around him began whistling, "go, go Kaidou!" Kikumaru cheered him on as Oishi tried to calm down his doubles partner and boyfriend.

Ryoma's face was crimson red and he was unhappy that his new boyfriend was all the way down at Kyuushu right now, cause seriously, he would have the other hugged him or something at the moment.

"That's so cute!"

"Say another thing to Inui!"

Kaidou growled, "this was a private conversation!"

Momoshiro chuckled, "but you said it in front of everyone else Mamushi!"

Kaidou hissed, "why don't you stand next to your girlfriend or something?"

Unfortunately, Kamio heard what Kaidou said since he was sitting with the others right by them. "Ann isn't that idiot's girlfriend!"

"What? Ann is my girlfriend!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Inui!"

Inui turned to look at Ryuzaki who had an annoyed expression on her face, "the other is waiting for you at the court," she said as Inui nodded and he left to go onto the courts as he tried not to think about that night if he won against his old friend Renji.

The game started again as Kaidou cheered louder for Inui then anyone else as the game continued on for almost an hour. Kaidou was amazed by how Inui's abilities that had been hidden within himself as he hadn't shown to anyone else when Inui would not use data tennis.

"16-16!"

"I hadn't seen Inui like this before," Ryoma commented.

"It's too bad that Tezuka isn't here right now. He'll be plenty of surprises if he finds out about Inui's true abilities," Kikumaru said.

"He'll be seeing it," Kawamura said with a smile.

"How so Kawamura?" Fuji asked.

"My father is taping it in the audience right now," Kawamura said with a chuckle as the others looked and sure enough, Kawamura's father was standing in the audience as he tapes the whole entire game.

"I hope you make copies for that," Fuji said as he wanted to watch the games later with Mizuki as Kawamura nodded with a smile.

"29-27! Inui from Seigaku wins!"

Everyone stopped cheering immediately as they all look surprise as they watch the two shake hands.

"You won Sadaharu," Renji commented.

"It was just a 50-50 chance Renji. The next time we'll play against each other, you'll win."

Renji smiled, "I hope so," he said and with that, the two departed to their teammates.

"That was awesome Inui!"

"I never knew you have that much ability within you without data tennis!"

Inui looked and saw that Kaidou was staring at him without saying anything, "so Kaoru, will I be able to get anything tonight?" He asked with a smile.

Kaidou blushed bright red as he didn't realize that Fuji had taken a picture of him just now, "Fuji!" He scolded as Fuji chuckled.

"I wanted to keep a momentum for Tezuka," he said as Ryoma grinned.

Kaidou hissed, "I hate it when you do that Fuji," he said as Fuji chuckled.

Inui smiled at the sight, all he knows is that, he was sure that he was going to get some tonight after winning a tremendous victory for Seigaku for getting the lead and not knocking off the championship just yet.

* * *

End...

me: I'm putting all my one-shots of Inui and Kaidou into one big pile so it won't be all over the place.

Fuji: so all of you might have read this already.

Ryoma: we'll be onto the next story soon

Inui: review and update.


	3. How I Worried You

Prince of Tennis: How I Worried You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You

Warning II: This takes place right after episode 163. So it might contain spoilers if none of you are there yet. So don't read it if you don't want spoilers and this is a one-shot.

* * *

Inui stopped running as he finally had caught up with Kaidou and the others at the street tennis courts. "His memories had returned?" He asked hurriedly.

Fuji nodded slowly, "it was thanks to Mizuki and Yuuta for most of the credit," he said with a smile as he stared at his boyfriend Mizuki.

Mizuki glared at him, "I wanted new members for St. Rudolph. Even though Yuuta kept pestering me not to do it," he said as he stared at the younger brother.

"He belongs to Seigaku!" Yuuta protested.

"What happened?" Kaidou asked confused as he was staring at his secret lover and the others who looked back at him.

"You don't remember?" Inui asked surprised.

Kaidou shook his head, "the last thing I remembered was protecting Echizen from that tennis ball he was about to get hit thanks to Kikumaru," he said.

"Um, who are all of you?" Momoshiro's voice asked suddenly.

"Eh? Momoshiro lost his memory this time?" Inui asked as Fuji nodded.

"Got knocked down by one of the tennis balls like Kaidou did," he explained.

"Perhaps Ann will be able to help him?" Yuuta suggested.

"Who?" Momoshiro asked confused.

"Come along Momoshiro. I'm sure Ann will be able to you," Fuji said as he smiled knowingly at Kaidou and Inui as everyone left the two of them alone.

"You don't know how worried I was," Inui said as he helped Kaidou onto his feet. The two had been secretly dating for about three months now; Inui knew that there was other couples on the Seigaku team then themselves. For once, everyone knew about Fuji and Mizuki but nobody knew that Oishi and Kikumaru were dating and yet along, Tezuka and Ryoma had just started their relationship a month ago in secret.

Nobody knew except for Inui and Fuji perhaps that Kawamura was secretly dating Akutsu. They had seen Akutsu come into Seigaku to watch their training practices once in awhile, but none of the others know the real reason why he was there.

"How out of it was I?" Kaidou asked as they began to walk back to the usual training spot area.

"Very out. You seemed to remember that Momoshiro is your rival and you acted like a cat," Inui said with a smile.

Kaidou hissed, "I do not act like a cat. So, I didn't recognize you either then Sadaharu?"

Inui shook his head, "you called me 'teacher' right after your incident. You thought that I was the 'teacher' for the club," Inui explained.

Kaidou chuckled, "must be because of your thick glasses."

"But I was really afraid that you must have forgotten our secret relationship that we had been having these past few months," Inui said as he took hold of Kaidou's hand and the two began walking hand-in-hand towards the training area.

"I'm sorry that I've worried you Sadaharu," Kaidou said slowly.

Inui shook his head, "it wasn't your fault Kaoru. You were protecting someone younger then you just like I would have if it had been you instead of Echizen," he said.

Kaidou blushed slightly, "too bad you don't have this awkward episode in tape for me to see," he said.

Inui chuckled, "you really want to see yourself while you have amnesia?"

"Especially with the tennis game. Who won by the way?"

"Echizen and Momoshiro. You two were leading what I heard from Fuji but Momoshiro wanted you to lead so that you could regain your memories."

Kaidou snorted, "then he got upset about something and they started to win, right?"

Inui nodded, "you got that right," he said as the two sat on the grass by the river. "I'm glad you are back Kaoru," he said as he turned to look at him.

"Same here," Kaidou replied as the two stared at each other for a moment before Inui pressed his lips on his and the two kissed knowing that they will be together and will always help one another when in trouble.

* * *

End...

me: hope you guys like it.

Kaidou: we'll be onto the next story soon

Fuji: review and update.


End file.
